Sae
by little lillith
Summary: Kanda tidak mungkin lupa siapa anak yang tiba-tiba menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Dia adalah si putih salju, penari erotis yang ia temui di Club beberapa bulan lalu. Warning : Yaoi, Erotic Dance, Slutty!Allen etc,


**Title : Sae**

**Subtitle : Namina**

**Fandom** : D Gray Man

**Rating** : 15+

**Word Count** : 3116 words.

**Genre **: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-Fic, School Life, Humor.

**Warnings** : Yaoi, Erotic Dance, Underage Clubbing, Slutty!Allen, typo, OOC-ness, etc etc etc.

**Main Characters** : Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, Lavi.

**Pairings** : Yuullen (Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker), One-sided LaYuu (Lavi x Kanda Yuu), One-sided CrossAl (Cross Marian x Allen Walker)

**Disclaimer** : -Man © Hoshino Katsura, Make it Rain © Travis Porter, Lyric doesn't belong to me either.

**Author Note **: Seperti yang saya katakan, _fanfiction_ ini (paling tidak untuk _chapter_ ini) adalah _Song-fict_. Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu _'Make it Rain' _milik Travis Porter pada _Erotic Scene_ di sini. Lirik saya mainkan demi kepentingan _fict_. Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan _Song-Fict_. Saya tahu _song-fict_ tidak diperbolehkan. Saya tahu saya nekat. _No Flame, please_. Jika ingin menyampaikan keluh kesah tentang ini silakan PM saya. Saya ―mungkin― akan me-_remove_ dan mengganti liriknya. Sementara saya biarkan dulu. _Hontou ni gomenasai_.

.

.

.

* * *

**I Know That Bean Sprout**

* * *

.

.

.

"Nama saya Allen Walker. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bimbingannya."

Dan berikutnya yang terdengar adalah ribut yang berasal dari murid berjumlah tiga puluh satu orang di dalam kelas 10-A. Tidak. Satu di antara mereka ternyata tak tampak sedang ribut. Lain dari pada itu, ia terlihat tercengang sendiri.

Tubuh ramping itu, rambut putih itu, tanda di wajahnya itu, tangan _abnormal_ itu.

Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa? Dia masih ingat semuanya.

"Oi, Yuu. Jangan katakan kau tertarik pada anak itu? Kau _gay_?" sama sekali tak dihiraukan ucapan berselang tawa pemuda rambut merah darah di sampingnya. "Yah, dia nampak unik di sana-sini. Memang."

Dan ia masih dalam keterkejutannya. Tak menyadari bahwa guru menunjuk bangku di depannya. Tak menyadari bahwa anak baru itu melangkah ke arahnya. Kesadarannya kembali pada saat anak baru itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"..."

.

_((Flashback))_

Malam cukup dingin di Birmingham namun tidak jika kita menginjakkan kaki ke salah satu _Club_ terkenal bernama **White Drops**.

Hal-hal semacam lampu warna-warni yang berkedip-kedip, suara bising musik, bau menyengat alkohol dan kumpulan orang-orang bukanlah dunianya. Tinggal di tempat ini selama lebih dari satu jam merupakan keajaiban tersendiri yang ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa.

Kedua kakinya sudah gatal minta diseret keluar. Kepalanya sendiri sudah pening bahkan di detik-detik awal kedatangnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Menggenggam kunci mobil Ferrari miliknya. Ia bisa saja memutuskan pulang saat itu juga. Namun bagaimana nasibnya pemuda berambut merah yang sedang asik menggoyangkan badannya di tengah kerumunan sana?

Ia urungkan lagi niatnya. Memori otaknya memaksanya mengingat alasan utama kenapa ia sampai mau diajak ke tempat ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sahabat semasa kecilnya itu. Mau tak mau hari libur penghabisan ia isi dengan berkunjung ke tempat ini. Mengenakan pakaian sedewasa mungkin ; kemeja dan celana Levis hitam, mereka berhasil membodohi penjaga Club di depan sana. Bahkan tanpa harus mengeluarkan tanda pengenal dari dompet milik mereka.

"Yuu?" inilah dia. Teriakannya bersaing keras dengan musik. Datang dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan dua wanita berpoles _make-up _tebal di wajahnya. Di tangan kanannya adalah wanita muda mungkin belum sampai dua puluh tahunan rambutnya panjang bergelombang. Di lengan kirinya adalah wanita yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua. Keduanya memiliki rambut pirang. Melihatnya saja, membuat pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu muak. Apapun itu ia tak peduli. Ia memang tak suka dengan wanita macam itu. "Sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" ujarnya lagi.

Lebih memilih tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Yang secara tak langsung itu saja sudah merupakan sebuah jawaban. Menjawab pun percuma saja. Lavi ―sahabatnya itu― adalah orang yang yang membuang seluruh akal sehatnya ketika mabuk. Ia nyaris tak akan mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika ia mabuk. Sama dengan ; percuma.

Suasana ramai tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi. Lampu yang memusingkan mata pun berubah gelap.

Sorot lampu kemudian terfokus ke tengah panggung. Seorang pemuda membelakangi panggung dan siap akan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Satu yang paling memaku perhatiannya adalah helaian-helaian pendek putih dari di kepalanya. _Bleaching?_

"Yuu-chan.. aku akan kembali ke lantai dansa dengan Lala-_lovely_ dan Cloud-_sweety_. Kau lebih baik ―hik― mencari pasanganmu sendiri. 'Kay?" Kembali sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Membiarkan Lavi diseret kedua perempuan yang ia bawa. Masih tatapannya pada sang pemuda di atas panggung.

'_Stripper?'_ pikirnya.

Musik lalu kembali mengguncang ruangan. _DJ_ memainkan lagu yang tak dihapalnya. Sama sekali bukan _genre_-nya, jangan salahkan dia untuk hal ini. Ia tentu akan memilih lagu-lagu flamboyan macam _Jazz_ atau _Classic_. Kalau ingin mengatakan semacam 'Selera tua' dan sebagainya, jangan di depan pemuda ini. Atau kau akan butuh nyawa kedua. Bercanda.

_**You wanna see some ass**_

_**I wanna see sum cash**_

_**Keep dem dollars comin'**_

_**And das gonna make me dance**_

_**And das gonna make me dance**_

_**And das gonna make me dance**_

Pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan badannya dengan masih membelakangi para 'semut-semut' di bawah panggung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan macam _predator_. Kedua tangan itu meraba bagian belakang miliknya sendiri. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya sesuai dengan beat musik yang tengah dimainkan.

_**Make it rain trick! **_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it rain trick! **_

_**Make it! Make it rain, trick!**_

_**Make it rain trick! **_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it rain trick! **_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick!**_

Ia lalu berbalik membiarkan semua mata menikmati figurnya. Ia mengenakan _t-shirt_ biru muda ―biru sangat muda― dengan model leher jatuh sampai dada menampilkan kaus dalamnya yang menyantu dengan tubuhnya berwarna putih, bertangan ketat dan panjang sampai ke pergelangannya. Tangan kirinya terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putih pula. Celana yang ia kenakan adalah celana _Jeans_ biru luntur ketat yang robek-robek di bagian paha sampai lututnya. Tak lupa sepatu _Sneakers_ berwarna putih terpasang apik di kakinya. Perpaduan warna yang harmoni. Siapapun dia, ia memiliki nilai estetika yang lumayan.

Memasukkan ibu jari kirinya ke celana Jeans miliknya sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya dijentik-jentikkan. Ia membasahi bibirnya. Lidah itu menari di kedua belah bibirnya. Membuat gerakkan sensual memancing semua orang disekitarnya penasaran.

_**I'm make it rain, bitch!**_

_**I'm make it rain, bitch!**_

_**I'm throw sum 20's ain't got no mutha fuckin change, bitch!**_

_**Do you want dis money? (yeah)**_

_**Den she keep on hollen (yeah)**_

_**Den she said she wanna go**_

_**And where's da after party**_

Masih dari tempat duduknya, pemuda Jepang kini memperhatikan wajah sang bintang panggung. Kalau tadi tampilan _fashion_-nya mendapat nilai 'oke' darinya. Kini saatnya menilai perawakan.

Wajahnya membundar dengan dagu mungil manis. Muda, terlihat sangat muda. Sebentar dirinya dibuat berpikir kenapa anaksemuda itu bisa ada di tempat ini. Sungguh. Mungkin umurnya empat belas tahun atau lima belas tahun. Seingatnya di Inggris itu menyalahi aturan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong dia sendiri melanggar aturan. Jangan lupa itu!

Sekali lagi, wajah itu manis. Ia tahu anak itu laki-laki. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menyangkal kalau wajah itu manis. Sepertinya ia juga memberi poin bagus untuk perawakannya.

Pikirannya akan hal ini membuat duduknya sedikit tak nyaman.

_**At my fuckin house hoe**_

_**Put it in yo mouth hoe**_

_**I'm make it rain call me "Mr. Dark Cloud" hoe**_

_**We so fuckin wild son**_

_**Das my fuckin style hoe**_

_**Den I bend her over and say was up with dat tote**_

Sang bintang panggung balik memperhatikan sekitar dan langit-langit diskotik. Seperti sedang ada yang ditunggunya. Ada yang dicarinya. Ada yang diinginkannya. Ekspresi wajahnya lalu berubah jenuh. Masih menggerakkan badannya, ia menampari tangan-tangan yang mencoba meraihnya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa. Tentu itu hanya bagian dari _stage-act_ yang disusunnya.

_**Rain rain das what da hoes be screamin**_

_**Blang blang das when my diamonds be gleaming**_

_**Cam in dis thang thrown cash like a pass**_

_**Den I pop me some campaign soaked her ass den I laughed**_

Bibirnya merajuk manja. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemas ingin segera menciumnya. Kanda benci mengakuinya namun ia pun setuju dengan _line_ ini. Terlebih ketika ia membuat gerakan bak wanita mengoleskan lipstik dengan telunjuknya yang kurus.

_**(Make it make it rain trick)**_

_**Money ain't a thang bitch**_

_**Gone shake dat ass ain't no shame in yo game bitch**_

_**Take you to da crib and knocked yo pussy out da frame bitch**_

_**I'm make it rain bitch, wats dat shit you sayin bitch**_

Penari erotis itu menarik ujung bibirnya pada senyuman tak biasa. Meraba seluruh badannya dengan kedua tangannya. Satu diantaranya menyusup ke dalam _t-shir_t yang dikenakannya. Sangat terlihat ia menikmati permainannya sendiri.. di dada?

"_Give me rain, you Fuckers!"_

Pipinya tampak memerah dengan kata-kata kotor yang ia teriakkan sendiri. Entahlah. Mereka bilang _dirty words_ itu seksi.

_**Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick! **_

_**Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick! **_

_**Make it rain trick! **_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it rain trick! **_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick**_

Menyentuh pahanya yang terbalut _Jeans_. Tangannya lalu dinaikkan kembali untuk masuk ke dalam saku celana. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Gunting kecil yang ukurannya hanya seukuran telapak tangan.

Ia mendekati salah satu penonton di bawah _stage_. Bisa dilihat orang-orang lalu berkumpul mendekatinya. Ia membawa salah satu wajah mendekatinya. Tidak sampai mengajaknya ke atas panggung, sayang sekali. Ia mendekatkan gunting itu ke bibir penontonnya.

"_Usagi_?" Kanda berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu memainkan wajah tampan dengan gunting metalik dingin. Ia mendapat teriakan iri dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia mendekati wajah Lavi yang kini mematung. Bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari bibir pemuda rambut merah itu. Saat hampir bersentuhan, ia membelokkan sasaran ke pipinya. Lalu kembali menyeringai.

_**yeah.. why you playin guh**_

_**(I wanna see some cash)**_

_**so what chu sayin guh Shawty said nigga you broke... hold up**_

_**Broke niggaz make me sick... throw up**_

_**Broke bitches talk to much... bitch shut up**_

_**Twenty-five hundred in ones In finna wet her up**_

Ia kembali mengecup pipi 'sandraannya' sebelum menjauhi penontonnya dan menjatuhkan badannya. Menjilati gunting itu dengan dengan gerakan menggoda. Membuat gerakkan masuk-keluar secara cepat seakan sedang melakukan _blow-job_.

Memastikan semua mata terarah kepadanya. Dibawanya gunting itu menari di bagian atas tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih dalam irama musik. Ia menggunting, bukan, mencabik-cabik baju kaus birunya. Sebagian kulitnya terlihat. Tubuhnya indah untuk golongan _'bottom'_.

Menghiraukan penontonnya yang tak sabar berteriak semacam, _"Strip!"_ atau _"Clothes off"_.

Dengan gerakkan perlahan, kini giliran celana yang juga berwarna birunya dirobek asal sampai setinggi paha. Ia buka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya.

_**Make it make it rain bitch!**_

_**I'm make it rain... yeahh!**_

_**You just do yo thang, bitch!**_

_**You just do yo thang... yeahh!**_

_**I'm single wit alot of pringles**_

_**If you wanna mingle get on my Mandingo bitch**_

_**Shawty talk shit cause she know dat she the shit she be sangin dis**_

Dalam duduknya, ia membuka kedua kaki lebar-lebar. Cukup untuk semua orang dapat mengintip apa yang ada di antaranya, meski masih dalam balutan kain menyebalkan. Ia menyusupkan tangan kirinya yang terbungkus. Bermain dengan miliknya sendiri. Matanya setengah terbuka sama lebar dengan bibirnya yang terpisah seksi. Meski musik menghalangi suaranya, semuanya yakin bocah ini sedang mendesah.

Ia kembali menjilati gunting kecil di tangannya. Kali ini mengukir wajahnya sendiri. Membuka pisaunya dan entah sengaja atau tidak, ia menggunting helaian rambut depannya sebatas alisnya. Ia tampak tidak peduli. Membiarkan helaian-helaian malang menggelitik pipi dan hidungnya. Beruntung tak ada yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

Kali ini gunting kecil itu perlahan membuat gerakan horizontal. Semuanya terlalu cepat, bajunya yang sudah robek itu kemudian terbagi dua. Kali ini benar-benar menampilkan bagian depan atas tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak kurus namun belum bisa termasuk golongan six-pack. Hanya saja sama sekali tidak terlihat gumpalan lemak di sana.

_**Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it rain trick!**_

_**Make it! Make it rain trick!**_

Albino manis menggeliat seperti merasakan panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia meraba seruluh tubuhnya. Mana saja yang ia bisa capai. Sedang tangan satunya masih meraih-raih benda di dalam celananya yang sudah lama membuatnya tak nyaman.

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang bebas itu lalu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap jarinya sendiri dengan mata tertutup. Semakin melebarkan kakinya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di bawah sana. Tidak, ia tak akan mengeluarkan 'miliknya' itu. Biarkan semuanya mengimajinasikan sendiri apa yang tengah dimainkannya itu.

Mengeluarkan jari-jari basah itu untuk turun ke dadanya yang bidang. Memainkan puting kecil warna merah pucat kecokelatan dengan telunjuknya. Pipinya yang sedari tadi merona tampak semakin merona. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin untuk menahan desahannya sendiri. Sedangkan matanya masih terkatup rapat.

_**I'm make it rain, bitch!**_

_**I'm make it rain!**_

_**I'm make it rain, bitch!**_

_**I'm make it rain!**_

_**I'm make it rain, bitch!**_

_**I'm make it rain!**_

_**I'm make it rain, bitch!**_

_**I'm make it rain**_!

Langit-langit diskotik tepat di atas kepalanya kemudian benar-benar menurunkan hujan. Menyirami pemuda yang perlahar-lahan mulai basah. Bukan. Itu bukan air biasa. Aroma dan warnanya yang bening merah keunguan berkata begitu. Ya, _red wine_.

Titik-titik kecil di kepalanya membuatnya tampak lebih elegan lagi. Ia membuka mulutnya, merasakan rasa manis-pahit-panas meledak-ledak di lidahnya. Tampak amat menikmati namun tak banyak yang tahu kalau sebenarnya dia tak menyukai rasa itu. Kalau lebih memilih, ia akan lebih suka disirami _whiskey_. Dan ia akan ber-euphoria lagi kalau itu adalah _Jack Daniels_, merk favoritnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Seperti kurang puas dengan titik-titik yang jatuh ke mulutnya, ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu basahan di bibirnya. Matanya terpejam menghindari butiran air masuk ke indra penglihatannya.

Hujan buatan itu tak membuatnya _cool_ sedikitpun. Malah membuatnya tampak lebih panas. Ia hampir akan membuka bajunya. Namun ia segera urungkan niatnya. Membuat semua yang melihatnya mendecak kesal. Bocah ini tahu bagaimana menggoda _fans_-nya. Matanya terbuka hanya untuk segera berkedip nakal seakan berkata, 'Kita lanjutkan nanti,' sambil melemparkan selembar kertas kecil yang langsung hilang di kerumunan.

Seiring lagu berakhir, ia berdiri dan mengancingkan celananya, membetulkan bajunya. Baik baju maupun celana, semuanya sudah tak tampak seperti pakaian lagi. Lembar demi lembar uang berbagai pecahan mulai melayang ke panggung. _DJ_ memberikan kesempatan untuknya mengumpulkan uang dengan memberikan musik tanpa lagu. Beberapa di antara mereka sengaja menyelipkan uang pecahan besar di bibir mereka, dengan harapan si pemuda akan mengambilnya dengan mulutnya pula. Dan memang itulah yang ia lakukan. Bahkan tak keberatan dengan lelaki tua paruh baya yang menaruh uang di sela-sela pinggul si pemuda. Lain dari itu ia tersenyum dengan jumlahnya yang tebal itu.

Kanda, yang sedari tadi terlupakan di kursi bar menatap semua adegan dengan mata ―hampir― terbuka lebar. Membayang-bayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika dirinya ada di barisan orang-orang setengah waras di sana.

Kesadarannya serasa ditampar keras saat si putih salju menuipkan ciuman untuknya.

Kalau boleh dibahas, ini bukan pertama kali ia datang ke _Club_. Ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat _stripper_ lelaki. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pertunjukkan tidak biasa. Bukan, ini bukan _striptease_. Hanya _erotic dance_. Dan bukan _erotic dance_ biasa. Ia tadi hampir ragu kalau-kalau ia salah masuk ke _Gay Club_. Bahkan dirinya mempertanyakan ke-_straight_-an dirinya. Ia teringat sesuatu. Di hidupnya, ia tak pernah mengencani siapa pun. Tidak lelaki maupun perempuan. Meski beberapa anak gadis di sekolahnya yang terang-terang mengajaknya menjalin hubungan, namun hasinya selalu sama. Berakhir dengan penolakan. Dia yang selalu meyakini dirinya adalah seorang _aseksual_ tadi sempat berpikir kalau dirinya mengarah pada homoseksual.

"Sendirian, _Hun_?"

Sontak melirik ke arah belakang saat ada yang berbisik lembut di telinganya. Matanya tak mungkin membohonginya. Namun yang kini dilihatnya sulit ia percayai. Ia tak minum apapun jadi ia tak mungkin sedang berhalusinasi saat ini.

"Suka dengan pertunjukanku?" senyumannya masih selicik senyuman-senyuman beberapa menit lalu. Kanda tahu anak ini sekalipun penampilannya sedikit telah berubah. _Hoodie_ orange yang penutup kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya sampai bawah mata. Pendangannya lalu beralih pada _bartender_, "Link, biasa. Dan..?" kembali melempar bola matanya pada pemuda Jepang.

Pemuda Jepang menggelengkan kepalanya. Bertingkah tenang. Tak akan mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak kuat pada minuman beralkohol.

Anak lelaki memberi tatapan. Namun ternyata acuh tak acuh. Pasti dia punya alasan sendiri, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu. Kau cantik." Memperhatikan wajah oriental pemuda Jepang ini dengan _intense_. "Tadi hampir saja aku mengiramu perempuan. Rambutmu juga panjang. Jangan salahkan aku." Ia memberikan senyuman kecil di akhir kalimat.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat perkataan serupa. Sering. Di sini memang jarang terlihat orang Asia lebih spesifiknya, orang Jepang. Orang Eropa mungkin kesulitan membedakan mana perempuan Asia dan mana lelaki Asia. Rasanya bukan, ini jelas karena perawakannya terlalu _feminim_ untuk lelaki. Sebutlah _bishounen_ atau apa itu para pecinta animasi dan komik Jepang menyebutnya. Sayangnya Kanda tak pernah setuju akan hal ini.

Kanda beberapa kali mencuri pandangan pada dia yang tengah meminum cairan kecokelatan di gelas leher panjang di tangannya. Hanya tiga tegukkan, cairan itu habis berpindah tempat. Anak ini memang punya ketahanan yang bagus terhadap minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi se-_level_ _tequila_ sekalipun.

"Aah! Kau itu pasif sekali! Kau hanya diam padahal tadi aku tahu kau memperhatikanku sebegitu seksamanya!" merajuk dan memajukan bibirnya seakan dirinya kesal. Ya, ia memang sedikit kesal. "Bahkan kau tak menanyakan namaku!"

Pemuda berambut panjang membuang mukanya. Sedikit malu dengan salah satu kalimat seorang didepannya yang memang tepat sasaran. "Siapa namamu?" Tuhan memberinya kekuatan untuk dirinya berkata sedatar mungkin.

Dalam. Keadaan. Seperti. Ini.

"Stage name-ku Crowned Clown." Tersenyum menang. "Namamu?"

Alisnya berdenyut kesal. Satu sama. "Tch. Kalau tak ingin memberi nama aslimu, tak usah menyuruhku menanyakan nama!"

Gelas kedua pun telah diteguknya. Mendehem sebentar merasakan cairan yang seperti membakar tenggorokannya, "Ah, kau ingin tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tch."

Ya ingin! Setengah mati ingin tahu. Kenapa tak ucapkan saja? Harga diri Kanda tak akan mengijinkannya menanyakan hal ini.

"Ayo lah,Yuu!"

Kedua mata sipitnya ―seperti― merangsek keluar setelah telinganya menangkap nama depannya disebut. Lebih dari.. kenapa?

Mengerti akan apa yang di pikiran pemuda lebih tua di depannya, ia segera menjawab, "Tadi saat aku masuk ke sini temanmu yang rambut merah tadi memanggilmu begitu." Senyumnya kali ini menampilkan deretan gigi putih dengan he-he pelan.

"Jangan bertanya kalau sudah tahu. Dan jangan panggil nama depanku!" ia membentak kesal. Sabar dan dirinya adalah dua elemen yang tak akan pernah menyatu. "Kanda saja."

Andai si rambut hitam tahu ia baru saja kalah karena si rambut putih mengumandangkan kemenangannya di dadanya. Sepihak memang. Seorang perfeksionis kadang bisa berlaku bodah. Perfeksionis juga manusia.

Alis putih itu terangkat setengah inci ke dahi, "Yuu Kanda?"

"Kanda Yuu."

Kanda memperhatikan alis putih itu yang kini menyatu nampak kebingungan. Tak acuh akan hal itu, ia malah lebih tertarik saat dilihat jelas _'Crowned Clown'_ ini memiliki tanda di wajahnya. Entah tanda bekas luka atau tanda lahir, namun warnanya kemerahan. Namun mana mungkin ada tanda bintang terbuat secara alami begitu. Mungkin saja tattoo, pikirnya.

Sadar tanda di wajahnya sedang diperhatikan, segera ditutupnya tanda itu.

"Y― maksudku, Kanda. Kau bebas malam ini?" tak ingin menghancurkan mood, ia bermaksud menggoda. Untuk beberapa alasan nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Sebentar ia lihat arloji hitam miliknya. Jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Kalau ia pulang, ayahnya akan bertanya ini-itu. Lebih baik pulang esok hari saja. Sekalian berkemas pulang ke _London_.

Melihat Kanda menarik bibirnya sendiri dalam senyuman ―seringaian― dan ia mencetuskan bahwa itu adalah seringaian terseksi. Ia suka. Lebih dari rasa sukanya pada _'Jack Daniels'_. Karena ia tahu pemilik seringaian ini akan membuatnya jauh tenggelam dan mabuk, lebih dari _whiskey_ buatan Paman Sam itu sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasa celananya tak lagi nyaman. Tak mungkin hanya dengan itu ia sudah terangsang. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Ia mengerti bahwa itu adalah jawaban. Ia tahu apa artinya itu.

"Rumahmu atau hotel?"

Kanda menarik tangan terbalut sweater berkupluk itu tergesa menuju mobilnya yang ber-_pose_ dingin di area parkiran. Dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu bagian penumpang belakang sopir hanya untuk membanting tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya sampai terjatuh di kursi jok.

Tanpa protes, ia lalu membetulkan posisinya untuk duduk. Dirinya siap kalau saja pemuda didepannya berencana untuk melakukan 'itu' di dalam mobil dengan cara kasar sekali pun. Toh, ini bukan yang pertama untuknya. Ia tersenyum sampai kepalanya dipaksa kembali menyentuh jok mobil.

"Tetap seperti itu. Kita ke hotel setelah aku memulangkan kelinci ke sarangnya."

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

_Minna_, boleh kan saya sedikit curhat tentang suka duka membuat _fict_ ini?

**Pertama**, ini adalah _fanfiction_ bertema _'night life'_ kedua saya. Saya pernah membuat _fanfiction_ hampir serupa di fandom **Naruto**. **Kedua**, saya mendapat ide memasukkan lagu ini berkat Bang Gugel. Saya rasa lagu ini pas sekali dengan Allen. Sungguh. Kadang saat saya mendengar lagu ini blushing sendiri membayangkan Allen joget ero-ero di depan saya. **Ketiga**, ide hujan-hujan itu langsung terbayang saat pertama dengar lagunya. **Keempat**, ide gunting ini saya dapat justru di tengah-tengah pembuatan cerita. Saya lupa awalnya kenapa _though_ #plakk. **Kelima,** pembuatan _fict_ ini sangat menguras otak. Hasilnya ternyata begini-begini saja. Susah sekali membuat _fanfiction_ dengan _dancing scene_.

Masukan akan sangat membantu.

Sekian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
